Usuario discusión:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla. Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon shiny (Discusión) 15:18 14 ene 2010 Este es el nuevo achivo de mi dicusión. Aquí los archivos antiguos: Hasta el 30 de abril de 2010 Porfavor Olle un amigo me dijo que tenias un METAGROS SHYNI , te doy lo que quieras de mi pc ( no mi equipo. ) si lo clonas y me lo das , si quieres te doy mi alma D= Pd : Firma el admirador N°1 de tu Metagros shyni al Lv100 Pipe y si tienes una respuesta a mi peticion contáctame aqui Gracias. 2. Olle el Beldum shyni es mejor asi me querra ami y no ati ¬¬ XD , ok porfa abisame el dia porfavor . Hola Xico Bueno, resulta que quiero crear mi web sobre La vida según Pikachu, así que me gustaría que me enseñases.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 14:55 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno, tengo otra duda. Me gustaría que me explicases como tengo que hacer para poner lo mismo que tú has puesto en la sección "Historia de Marowak".-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 20:20 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola te reto a un combate doble 6 contra 6 que dices?Blastoise97 22:58 1 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 Estoy listo Me akabo de despertar, ya estoy listo para kambiarte el Jirachi, nada mas dame tus datos de nuevo, ya ke el jirachi lo tengo en SS y no en Platinum ke es donde te tengo registrado. Bueno, espero tu respuesta. Saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 15:38 2 may 2010 (UTC) Perdona, eske estava desayunando, bno estos son mis datos 1892 3360 0720, pero haber komo va a ser el intercambio??, kieres el Jirachi en tu Diamante o komo?? Disculpame por la baya ke tendria ke tener Jirachi, eske se me ocurrio plantarla y no a crecido todavia, ya lleva 4 dias. Bno, gracias por el Arceus. Ah, y si kieres la batalla?? No ahi problema kuanto te tardes, kuendo akabes de klonarlo o si kieres mas tarde. Mis datos del Platinum son Zenny 3223 4679 5611, eske ahi estan mis pokes fuertes, podria ser una batalla 4 vs 4, eske mi ekipo esta en remodelación y solo e akabado de entrenar a 4 de ellos. Porsupuesto, yo tambien tengo un poke ke me falta subirle de nivel, bno ke sea doble XFA. Te espero en Wi-fi Exacto, batalla 4 vs 4, modo doble, autonivelado a 100, sin chat voz y solo 1 legendario. Ke te parecio mi duro entrenamiento??, vala ke dio frutos, te aseguro ke todos mis pokes los entrene tal kual komo mi centro de entrenamiento, te kuidado kon ellos. y no te e mostrado los ke estoy entrenando. saludos!! Medalla Ya podemos hacer la batalla?5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 16:33 2 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Congratulations! Archiva esto ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:50 3 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Se acabó! La hora de josé mota se acabó! (llorando) BUAAAAAA!!!! FUERA DE LA PROGRAMACIÓN!!! En fin. ¿como te inspirarás para hacer Marowak y su garrote? Por cierto, cuando tendremos la Web de una de las 3 mejores novelas de dialgapedia?? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 14:50 3 may 2010 (UTC) Ya, pero el problema es que no tengo e-mail Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:42 4 may 2010 (UTC) PELEA mmm segun yo la diferencia es de 7 horas si eres de españa(soy de mexico)asi que ta dificil jaja pero si o no son 7 horas de diferencia?pues a la una pm de mexico el sabado Blastoise97 15:39 3 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 Si me abia ido Lee mi blog para dudas =) ¿O esque no te alegras de k este aki ¬-¬? Una cosa En Jimdo, como se hace para dejar un enlace interno??-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 14:58 7 may 2010 (UTC) COMBATE ya listo? saludos Blastoise97 14:35 8 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 okkkBlastoise97 12:57 10 may 2010 (UTC)Blastoise97 Hola Bueno, tengo una última dudilla. Siento ser tan pesado ;). Bueno, lo que ocurre es que perdí lo de meter comentarios. ¿Como lo vuelvo a poner?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 14:08 11 may 2010 (UTC) Ahora sí xDD Mira soy de chile , y me guStaria este fin de semana =D . Pipe ¿? Que me dijiste ¿? 18:24 11 May. 2010 (UTC) MEDALLA OYE QUIERO VENCERTE EN UNA BATALLA SIMPLE CUANDO DONDE ¿? RESPONDE EN MI DISCUCION mirokarosu 21:49 13 may 2010 (UTC) MEDALLA LO SIENTO SOY DE MEXICO -7HRS NOSE COMO A Q HORA PUEDESmirokarosu 21:28 14 may 2010 (UTC) Recuerda men =D Olle tienes que dejar tu Fc en mi discusión para que mañana me pases el beldum shiny =D , aaa y lo de la batalla si quieres la hacemos de pasadita Combate Te reto a un combate soy español. Por la medalla. 6 contra 6 individual. Ya me dirás alguna cosa. Mi usuario es dlopez2. Te reto a una batalla, soy de españa . si te apetace 1 V.S 1 . mi usuario es MINIKILUMARIU , ya me llamaras Quen mas aparte de mua ? and -> You can preguntar me Here Thanks =D 18:24 - 14 - may - 2010 (UTC) CHILE combate te pido un combate si quieres...lo cancelo.Silver2000 12:49 18 may 2010 (UTC) Combate por medalla Te reto a una batalla , si te apetace 1 v.s 1 , soy de españa . Mi usuario es MINIKILUMARIU , llamame Sobre tu entrada Yo puedo ayudar, ya que tengo loquendo y cuenta.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 16:43 18 may 2010 (UTC) ¿Que paso .. ? Men se te olvido , mi beldum (Shiny..) D: , bueno te esperare todos los dias tradeando... Porfavor espero que me escuches PD : esperare todos los días..... Quen ma po & ¿? Alguna duda ¿? ''20:51 18 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro ¿Participas? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc<~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 14:50 20 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por apuntarte :D Yo también participo ;) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?''']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 17:44 20 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Combate Si me apetece, pero no puedo :( Saludos,Elite <•> <•> 13:13 21 may 2010 (UTC) Los gifs Puedes hacerlo asi: 1º=http://www.creatupropiaweb.com/Descargas/Programas/GIFAnimator.exe puedes descargartelo. 2º=Las imagenes que quieras que salgan tienen que estar en ``.gif´´ o en ``.GIF´´. 3º=Recuerda poner los segundos que dure y si quieres que se repita una vez o siempre. Si tienes dudas no te cortes, pregunta a mi o a demas personas que sepan :-) --link=Usuario:Carlos96 [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿Que quieres?]] [[User blog:Carlos96|'''''Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 13:38 21 may 2010 (UTC) RE Para unirte, solo tienes que ir a la página del proyecto y pulsar en el link que dice ¡Únete! o algo así, no me acuerdo.-- I am Kirby~I am Kyogre~¡I am Niko! 13:53 21 may 2010 (UTC) Hola ''He usado el código '' Re: combate ola gracias por aceptaer el desafio, me puedes dçar tu codigo de amigos,el mio esta en mi pagina de usuario, podemos hacerlo el dia 29. El ponce El ponce-SOY NUEVO PERO DESPACICO CON MIGO Hola Ya me he registrado.Sansonn 13:41 27 may 2010 (UTC) Ciudad Ola polo me gustaria hacer un ciudad con su gimnasio , pero no pido k sea oficial . Me harias un gran favor dejandome hacer la ciudad El ponce El ponce-SOY NUEVO PERO DESPACICO CON MIGO 19:02 30 may 2010 (UTC) Re:combate gracias por lo de la ciudad, a mi me van bien sobre todo sabados i domingos. Si quieres este sabado? El ponce El ponce-SOY NUEVO PERO DESPACICO CON MIGO Ahora si que si Men ahora si estare disponible -> esperon con ancias ese beldum :D hoy es Lunes asi que lo mas problabe es que pueda todo el día o de miercoles hacía adelante y para mas info. toma mi MSN Chuncho.-electro.0@hotmail.com Bueno era eso PD :' ABISAME EN CUANTO LO BEAS ¬¬ D 16:18 31 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Esperaré. Pero gracias por ofrecerme a . Veré quien es el mejor de todos los candidatos. '''ÄngèlChícô~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Que Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Gif's']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 12:44 4 jun 2010 (UTC) pregunta me gustaria trabajar en eso de polo´s productions,quiero informarme sobre lo que pagas y todo eso.contestame antonioV y amatar 15:41 13 jun 2010 (UTC) 11:12 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Plumi ha de combatir contra para poder ser líder. Todos los detalles están en su discusión. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 18:39 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Spam Puedes ver que he revertido la edición en MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Si necesitas algo, dímelo. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 18:15 8 jun 2010 (UTC) JaJa Vi el mensaje que le has dejado a JP, TODOS menos Shiny, JP, DP Y Andres estamos sin poderes, por la limpieza.[[User:Elite angel 51 | Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 14:10 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Tienes que combatir con en un plazo desde mañana hasta el próximo jueves. Si nadie me dice el resultado, seréis eliminados. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 14:25 9 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Torneo Oscuro Ya se que tenemos que luchar,el dia domingo o viernes esta bien? --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 17:45 9 jun 2010 (UTC) lo he descifrado lo de tu pokenovela que esta escrito en unow es: si quieres volver a ver a tododile ven a rh seviper davilinchi 14:27 11 jun 2010 (UTC) QUIERO LUCHAR HOY DOMINGO 13 DE JUNIO, LOS DIAS DE SEMANA NO PUEDO davilinchi 15:43 13 jun 2010 (UTC) quiero trabajar hola que es eso de polo's production. quiero trabajar y saber las reconpensas. solo puedo fines de semana davilinchi 15:46 13 jun 2010 (UTC) hoy no Hoy no puedo combatir,pero el viernes o el sabado quiza pueda luchar contigo.Y si no puedo ya te aviso.La hora sobre las 18:00 si te parece.Alex 15:24 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Y a las 20:00 o a las 19:00??Alex 15:31 14 jun 2010 (UTC) dos cosas victor,me gustaria hacer el intercambio que habias puesto en la casa del trueque,el de deoxys por blissey.blisey esta al 51 si te interesa contacta conmigo.Bueno la otra cosa esque quiero trabajar en polo´s productions contestame y hablaremos los orarios.AntonioV Y Amatar 17:38 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya lo se ya se lo que se paga,pero quiero saber si puedo trabajr,que haria en ese caso y que horarios tendria.AntonioV Y Amatar 14:23 15 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Pues podríamos ir, pero es que me da cosa empezar de cero una nueva wikia de Pokemonos.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 13:39 16 jun 2010 (UTC)